


Путаница

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хороший сосед — редкая удача.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путаница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mix-up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237084) by [masi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi). 



> Переведено специально для команды Мидорима/Акаши на экстримальные мини отпв-2016.  
> Бета: Оми.

Шинтаро направляется к своему месту 55F, стараясь не пялиться на салон первого класса с широкими сидениями и дополнительным пространством для ног. Полет в Лондон на прошлых выходных был отвратительным: ему досталось место в эконом-классе всего в паре шагов от туалета, пахло там не очень, рядом стояли люди, ожидающие своей очереди, а в соседнем кресле сидел шумный парень, и все это было поистине ужасно.

Предстоящие два часа он постарается проспать. Затем он развеется во Франкфурте, посмотрит город и сделает фотографии для сестры и для Такао, затем его ждет одиннадцатичасовой перелет, и наконец — возвращение в Токио. Дома он денек передохнет и вернется к работе в больнице, где его скоро повысят. После отчета о конференции, в которой он принял участие, совет директоров не устоит.

С этими радостными мыслями Шинтаро идет на свое место. Чтобы обнаружить, что кто-то его уже занял.

Этот кто-то весьма привлекателен, и его лицо кажется знакомым, но припоминается с трудом. Место у прохода принадлежит Шинтаро. Когда он бронировал билет, то специально указал, что хочет именно его. Все прочие места в эконом-классе — сущая пытка.

— Вы заняли мое место, — говорит Шинтаро мужчине, который сидит в расслабленной позе, словно кресло принадлежит ему.

Мужчина поднимает на него глаза. Странные. У него гетерохромия — один глаз практически красный, в точности как растрепанные волосы, обрамляющие круглое лицо, а другой на несколько оттенков светлее.

Вежливо улыбаясь, мужчина говорит на японском:

— Здравствуйте. Вы — мой сосед? Приятно познакомиться.

У него мягкий ровный голос, правильное произношение. Он не собирается двигаться.

— Здесь слегка непонятно нумеруются места, — смущенно смеется мужчина. — Какое из них F, а какое G?

— Это вовсе не сложно понять, — Шинтаро раздраженно цокает. — Можно догадаться логически, что…

— Прошу прощения, — стюардесса трогает его за плечо. — Вы загораживаете проход.

И только Шинтаро намеревается пожаловаться, как мужчина сдвигается к окну.

* * *

После того как Шинтаро упаковывает ручную кладь и усаживается, мужчина представляется:

— Меня зовут Акаши Сейджуро.

Шинтаро понимает: вот почему ему показалось, что он уже где-то его видел. Акаши. Ну конечно. Наследник известного японского конгломерата. Должно быть, его лицо часто мелькает по телевизору и в газетах. Странно видеть его в эконом-классе. Может, отец наказывает его за разбазаривание денег?

Шинтаро надеется, что Акаши Сейджуро раздражен произошедшим. Может, Акаши изъявит желание перейти на другое место.

— А вы? — спрашивает Акаши. Он заинтересован и приветлив.

Шинтаро оставляет надежду на спокойный перелет.

— Мидорима Шинтаро, — отвечает он, застегивая ремень безопасности.

— Из какой вы префектуры? 

— Токио. Вам следует пристегнуться, пока не подошли стюардессы.

— Ого, — Акаши улыбается. — А вы на удивление дотошны во всем, что касается правил. Чем занимаетесь в Токио, Мидорима Шинтаро?

— Вам не обязательно обращаться ко мне по имени и фамилии. — У Шинтаро начинает болеть голова. — Я врач.

Он ждет, что ему начнут жаловаться как на бесплатной консультации, дескать, «знаете, Мидорима-сенсей, у меня рядом с коленкой есть родинка, она выглядит странно, не могли бы вы посмотреть?» или «у меня иногда сильно холодеют руки, это очень подозрительно». Но, к его удивлению, Акаши лишь уточняет специализацию, после чего утыкается в телефон.

Освещение тускнеет, и самолет начинает двигаться по взлетной полосе. Перед взлетом Акаши придвигается к Шинтаро и шепчет:

— По-моему, вы напряжены, — он протягивает руку ладонью вверх. — Один мой дядя всегда нервничает во время перелетов. Ему становится легче, когда кто-то держит его за руку.

Ладонь Акаши меньше, и пальцы не такие тонкие, как у Шинтаро. Ногти аккуратно подстрижены. Шинтаро лучше расплачется на виду у всех, чем согласится принять руку помощи. Ладно, может и не расплачется, думает Шинтаро, рассматривая тонкое запястье, но это предложение слишком его смущает, и он должен отклонить его немедленно.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — говорит он, доставая журнал из кармашка.

Акаши пожимает плечами.

— Как вам будет угодно.

* * *

Не считая короткого одностороннего разговора о качестве орешков, которые предлагает авиакомпания, Акаши сохраняет молчание. Они приземляются во Франкфурте, и Шинтаро вежливо прощается. Он смотрит, как Акаши идет к стойке регистрации, где его встречает человек в костюме и солнцезащитных очках, и думает, что не прочь встретиться с ним еще разок. Быть может, в более благоприятных обстоятельствах.

* * *

Шинтаро изучает туристические брошюры, оставленные на столе в его гостиничном номере, жалея, что не заказал билет из Лондона в Токио без пересадок, когда раздается стук в дверь. Он открывает ее, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Акаши Сейджуро.

— Приветствую снова, — здоровается Акаши. — Не желаете осмотреть Франкфурт вместе?

После того как проходит шок, Мидорима вспоминает, что мама учила его не разговаривать с незнакомцами. Она бы не одобрила эту авантюру. Но, в конце концов, Акаши ведь не совсем незнакомец. Он известен среди японцев. Она знает про него больше, чем Шинтаро. Отец, по крайней мере, говорил с Акаши-старшим на одном из благотворительных мероприятий.

— Позвольте быть вашим провожатым, — предлагает Акаши. — Я уже не в первый раз в этом городе.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Шинтаро.

* * *

Франкфурт — это место, где причудливо переплелись старина и современность: шумные торговые центры на фоне замков, сверкающие мерседесы и разномастные группки шумных туристов, вооруженные путеводителями и рюкзаками. Погода здесь такая холодная, что Шинтаро кутается в пальто и забывает о фотоаппарате, заталкивая руки поглубже в карманы.

Нос у Акаши покраснел, и когда Шинтаро наклоняется, чтобы выслушать его комментарии о достопримечательностях, на лице чувствуется его теплое дыхание. Акаши много знает о городе и рассказывает о нем в той спокойной манере, которая так нравится Шинтаро. Он представляет, что было бы, если бы они потерялись в этом городе, без поддержки, совершенно одни в чужой стране. Что было бы, если бы Шинтаро поцеловал его прямо здесь, в улыбающиеся губы, в местечко между бровями. Схватил бы его за концы шарфа и притянул, прижал к себе.

Когда Акаши переплетает их пальцы, Шинтаро не пытается высвободить руку.

* * *

— Мой номер в конце коридора, — говорит Акаши. Он лезет в карман пальто и достает мятные леденцы. — Хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Шинтаро. — Увидимся утром перед вылетом. — Он поворачивается к двери.

Шинтаро проводит ключом по сканеру и заходит в номер. Затем что-то мягкое и теплое касается его затылка.

Он оборачивается и обнаруживает, что Акаши подошел вплотную. Он ничуть не смущен, будто подобные поцелуи для него в порядке вещей.

— Это было предложение, Мидорима-кун.

Без сомнений, Акаши предлагает заняться сексом. Шинтаро не может определиться — разочарован он или возбужден. Он прочищает горло и произносит:

— Я не завожу партнеров на одну ночь.

Шинтаро ждет, что Акаши обидится, но он всего лишь улыбается и говорит:

— О, так ты романтик? — он закрывает дверь и тянет Шинтаро за воротник. Шепчет ему в губы: — Тебе не кажется романтичным провести ночь с незнакомцем? Незнакомцы в незнакомой стране. Может быть, ты меня больше не увидишь, почему бы не отпустить себя хотя бы на одну ночь?

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Шинтаро кладет руку на затылок Акаши, привлекает его к себе и целует. В последний раз он целовался месяц назад. С коллегой на вечеринке. Это был быстрый поцелуй украдкой, после которого оба вытирали губы и не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза весь оставшийся вечер.

Этот поцелуй намного лучше, думает Шинтаро. Он жалеет, что отказался от мятных конфеток Акаши. Он все еще чувствует вкус картофельных колбасок у себя на языке. Он думает, что надо остановиться, пока Акаши не понял, насколько плохо он целуется. И когда Акаши нежно раздвигает его губы языком, Шинтаро обо всем забывает.

Он готов последовать за Акаши на край света, когда тот отстраняется, поправляет Шинтаро челку и желает доброй ночи.

Шинтаро смотрит, как Акаши открывает дверь и уходит, стараясь не чувствовать разочарования. Когда туман в голове рассеется, Шинтаро будет благодарен Акаши за его тактичность. Сегодня он и так зашел на чужую территорию слишком далеко.

* * *

Когда Шинтаро выходит в коридор, Акаши уже нет в гостинице. В пустом номере убираются горничные, переговариваются, застилая постель. Шинтаро направляется к лифту. Еще один рейс, и он будет дома.

* * *

Он устраивается в кресле под номером 47F, когда Акаши подходит к нему с точно таким же черным чемоданом, как и у него. На его губах улыбка, плечи расслаблены — будто не он целовал его прошлой ночью, а потом съехал из отеля, не потрудившись попрощаться.

— И снова здравствуй, — говорит Акаши. — Ну и совпадение. Мы опять сидим рядом.

— Действительно, совпадение, — хмурится Шинтаро.

Он смотрит, как Акаши кладет чемодан на верхнюю полку рядом с его собственным. Потом дает Акаши пройти. Они усаживаются, и Акаши наклоняется и тихо говорит:

— Открою тебе один секрет. На сей раз мы попали на эти места не случайно. Капитан экипажа поменял рассадку пассажиров.

После этого признания Шинтаро больше не может злиться и прощает Акаши, который тем временем достает магнитную доску для сеги и ставит ее на подставку для еды. Они играют.

Акаши — занимательный и талантливый соперник, он делает ходы красиво и энергично. Он очарователен, когда задумывается. До него удивительно приятно дотрагиваться. Шинтаро продумывает ходы едва ли не с той же тщательностью, как и «случайные» прикосновения пальцами.

Здесь какая-то ошибка: он проигрывает в пух и прах. Поражение оставляет его пристыженным и раздраженным, так что он начинает задавать Акаши вопросы более личного характера. После того как он спрашивает, почему Акаши летит в эконом-классе, тот становится холодным и встревоженным. Шинтаро просит прощения.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Акаши почти мгновенно и покидает место, объясняя это тем, что хочет размять ноги.

Это даже хорошо, если не считать того, что за последующий час Акаши встает трижды, ссылаясь на разные причины — сначала ему нужно поздороваться с партнером по бизнесу, потом ему хочется увидеться со своим другом, капитаном Кисе, а потом он изъявляет желание выпить чай. Каждый раз, когда он проходит на свое место, его привлекательная задница оказывается у Шинтаро перед глазами.

Во время обеда наконец-то становится легче. Они заняты своими контейнерами с едой. Шинтаро принимается за ролл.

Он посыпает рис перцем из пакетика и замечает, что Акаши смотрит на него.

— Что такое? — говорит он.

— Ты действительно так любишь приправы? — смеется Акаши. — Это мило.

Такао тоже часто называет его милым, вспоминает Шинтаро. И вовсе не обязательно краснеть.

— А тебе, похоже, еда вообще не нравится.

— Я попробую что-нибудь из твоего, — отвечает Акаши.

— У тебя то же, что и у меня. Вегетарианский обед.

— Но ты приправил его перцем. Можно попробовать?

Шинтаро протягивает контейнер Акаши и понимает, что редко когда появляется такой шанс. Нужно ловить момент. Он берет в ложку немного риса и поднимает ее.

Он смотрит на губы Акаши, приближающиеся к пластмассовой ложке, на улыбку в его глазах и думает, сколько же времени потребуется, чтобы забыть об этой поездке и жить как раньше.

Спустя несколько часов, когда Акаши дремлет на его плече, он понимает — очень много. Шинтаро достает одеяло из полиэтиленовой упаковки и укрывает им Акаши, подоткнув по краям. Сюжет фильма, который они смотрели на своих экранах, чтобы потом обсудить, как раз подошел к кульминации, но Шинтаро выдергивает наушники, опускает голову на голову Акаши и закрывает глаза.

* * *

Только когда самолет едет по посадочной полосе, Акаши берет Шинтаро за руку и быстро целует, сильно прижимаясь ртом. Шинтаро чувствует очертания его зубов сквозь губы. В маленьком окне над плечом Акаши виднеется аэропорт.

* * *

— Ну что ж, — говорит Акаши. — Тогда до свидания?

У Нариты его ждет лимузин, и шофер уже открыл для него дверь.

— Да, — отвечает Шинтаро. — Было приятно познакомиться. — Он протягивает руку.

Акаши долго смотрит на нее, прежде чем взять в свою. Только не это, думает Шинтаро. Он хотел, чтобы Акаши просто пожал ему руку, а не держал ее так нежно. Он не хотел, чтобы это расставание стало еще тяжелее.

Он сжимает пальцы Акаши, прежде чем отпустить его руку.

Акаши разворачивается к выходу, делает шаг вперед и оглядывается.

— А, чуть не забыл, — говорит он. — Дай мне свой номер, Мидорима. Вот, запиши его в моем телефоне.

Шинтаро шарит в кармане пальто в поисках телефона и протягивает его Акаши.

— Да, и ты мне свой тоже, — бормочет он. Сердце заходится в груди. Он хватает телефон Акаши.

После обмена номерами Акаши уходит. Он не оборачивается и только у самого лимузина поднимает руку.

Шинтаро не тяжело прощаться. В конце концов, это вовсе не прощание. Всегда есть шанс, что Акаши когда-нибудь ему позвонит. Он будет надеяться на это.

* * *

По пути домой он попадает в пробку. Шинтаро рассматривает деревья сакуры, растущие вдоль улиц. Они начинают цвести.

Он вспоминает, что ни разу не пересматривал франкфуртские фотографии. Среди них должна быть фотография Акаши. Он открывает чемодан и холодеет.

Это не его чемодан.

Это не его галстуки, и рубашки, брошенные так небрежно, не его (хотя ему и хотелось бы: выглядят они весьма изысканно), это не его красное белье , и доска для сеги тоже принадлежит не ему.

Он пялится на слишком знакомую игральную доску, когда звонит телефон. На экране — фото его чемодана с фигуркой Кероске внутри. Отправил ее Акаши Сейджуро.

Он чувствует, как теплеют щеки. Он со старшей школы не носит с собой талисманов, но закинул Кероске в чемодан, просто чтобы было чем занять руки в самолете, если вдруг по пути в Лондон он перенервничает.

Жизнь была проще, когда он был подростком, и его не волновало, что думают о нем другие люди. Теперь ему приходится следить за собой, иначе никто не станет воспринимать его всерьез, а это может помешать карьере. Некоторые коллеги уже отпускают ехидные комментарии насчет цвета его волос, «похожих на плесень».

Все шло хорошо, а теперь это. Он не хочет объяснять Акаши, откуда у него взялась эта лягушка — нет сомнений, что тот сейчас смеется над его чудаковатостью. Он ждет, что Акаши пришлет ему снисходительное сообщение.

И сообщение таково: «Похоже, произошло очередное недоразумение».

За ним следует еще одно: «Я могу завезти багаж к тебе домой. Отправь мне свой адрес».

Шинтаро кажется, будто с его плеч упал огромный груз. У него вырывается вздох облегчения. Набирая ответ, он улыбается.


End file.
